futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: New Earth
The New Earth Before 23 long years of brutal combat the world is a new place. New counties and new war's are yet to come. The Russians and Indians helped destroy most of China but China now has new islands. Australia has New Zealand Africa has been united Europe divided into North Rome and South Rome. The United States has become the Federated Empire of America and is trying to regain lost lands and Mexico is ruled by the cartels and is called the Republice of Mexicana which streches from northern Brazil to the southeast and west of the old US. Canada and most of South America is disputed territory and is ignored. The African Empire has been created thenks to the African Continental War. Aldyamad Islam Empire has been created due to the unification of the middle east. Mexo-U.S. War Beginning in 2036 the Mexo-US war was primarily fought between the U.S. Government and the Freedom Cartels backed by the Mexican government. This war was sparked by the US invading and conquering most of Mexico in 2020. The rebels known as the "Freedom Cartels" struck back in 2036. They claim that the US attacked unprovoked but the US claims that they were aiming to take down the cartels. The Freedom Cartels and Mexican Army dorve back the US and took control of Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and southern California. Mexico then turned south and invaded Central America and northern South America. They quickly overwhelmed the troops stationed at the borders and took control of Central America and northern South America. Little did they know a huge war just begun. The Euro-Russo War While the US and Mexico were sorting out their diffrences, Europe and Asia exploded into chaos. By the end of the Mexo-US war every country owed 13 Trillion dollars to one another. The globe fell into a new Depression. Tensions steadily grew higher between Russia and China. The European Alliance was gearing because once Ivan Renshikivi got angry he kept going. War broke out between Russia and China and the fighting was brutal. All though the Geneva Convention prohibitted the use of Bio and Chemical warfare those rules were quickly out of the minds of the leaders. The two countries fought to the death. The chinese running out of room went west into India. They destroyed everything in their path. Destroying a religous statue was too much though and India entered the war on the Russians side. They quickly drove deep into China who in turn surrendered. The Russians didn't want just China though so they went west into the European Alliance. The Europeian Alliance's leaders foreseeing this set up a defensive line 13 miles deep. They Europeans fought hard for 23 years ending the war. But Civil war s erupted in Europe forcing a division. Europe is now North Rome and South Rome the two sides like two dogs growling waiting for the other to strike. African Continental War The African Continental war happened during the Euro-Russo war. Africa which has been fight now for at least 25 years when the Euro-Russo war happened began to unify when one strong leader whose name is unknown took his small nation and united the surronding countries. He then set out to un ify all of Africa into one great nation. He spent 10 years going from one nation to the next until he reached a country who would't give in. He fought for another 3 years until he died in combat. His son then used a mix of guerrilla warfare and full on attacks to finally unify Africa under on country. The African Empire has been born. Category:Scenario: New Earth